Rescue the Arcobaleno
by Alliando
Summary: Tsuna and the Representative Bosses are after Checkerface to rescue Reborn and the other Arcobaleno, who have vanished again from the face of the earth. Can Tsuna rescue the Arcobaleno and end the cycle, defeat checkerface and return with all his comrades?
1. Ambush

"Everyone! Are you all okay?" The room was dark, and Tsuna could feel fear licking at his spine as he opened one eye warily. Turning around, he breathed a sigh of relief realizing that Xanxus, Enma, Byakuran, and Mukuro were all safe. Annoyed, but safe. "This better be a good fight if you led us here, scum." Xanxus growled. "If that means saving uni-chan, I'm fine with it." Byakuran smiled merrily, and Enma nodded behind him. "I want to save Reborn and Skull, and all who are dear to Tsuna-kun." Mukuro looked to one side and said "not that I particularly care about those Arcobaleno or you...I just want to see who has being playing the strings this whole time and perhaps learn a new attack." Tsuna sweat dropped a little. Not the best group, but it would have to do, he thought. Tsuna put on his best boss voice he could muster, and said "Well, thank you all for helping me. We must find the Arcobaleno and save them, and put a stop to Checkerface." suddenly a chuckle escaped his lips. "oya? Are you making fun of us, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" "hii! N-no! Not at all!" tsuna stammered, then suddenly a warm expression took over and he smiled, and said fondly "I..I was just thinking..we all used to be enemies and now we're all working together.."  
Suddenly everyone in the room suppressed their urge to blush as they recollected.

"cut the crap scum..!" Xanxus replied, taking out his gun (who absolutely HATED sappy stuff as much as he hated twilight)" hiiiii! S-sorry!" Tsuna stammered out, and then remembered why they were even there in the first place and tried to recollect his thoughts again. "Anyway. The Arcobaleno should be somewhere here and so should Checkerface." In the vast dark room only a few pillars and checker markings could be visible. "Everyone, please spread out."

Reborn..I want to help you.. Tsuna thought. You were the one who had been helping me this whole time, who gave me people to protect, when before I had nothing. Now I want to return the favor. I'll be the one saving you this time. You, and all the Arcobaleno. I promise.  
As they fanned out, a low chuckle seemed to vibrate through the dense marble walls. Tsuna felt a stab of fear but quickly shoved it down. "Come out Checkerface." he called out angrily. "ah..but I don't need to." a voice sounded.

Suddenly his hyper intuition exploded and he ignited the flames on his gloves (and don't forget the hair) suddenly on high alert. Suddenly he spotted his comrades coming through the darkness, all seemingly in a slightly curved line. "Tsuna-kun, did you hear that?" Enma called out. "kufufu.. I think it was him." Mukuro added. "Wait, guys.." Tsuna's brain throbbed. His hyper intuition would not leave him alone, what, just what was going on? He took a step back, which was a mistake. The stone slab below him sunk an inch, and at the same time, Byakuran, Enma, Xanxus and Mukuro all stepped on their corresponding steps and a large podium rose from the checkered marble floor. Spotlights illuminated the 7 spots around them, 5 which were filled with themselves. "did you enjoy this? As in this little game." the voice laughed eerily . "!" a dim spotlight landed on the podium in the center. As the light grew brighter, he could see 7 objects. The pacifiers.

"Wha...WHAT DID YOU DO? ANSWER ME!" Tsuna shouted furiously. "calm down, Tsunayoshi Sawada. These are not your beloved Arcobaleno. These...shall be your new life." "CHECKERFACE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING?" get your sorry ass out here so I can beat it to death, Tsuna thought. (god he sounds like Hibari) "but you should be proud, all of you..You all have been chosen to be the next cycle of Arcobaleno, the strongest of your era. Although two of you are missing. But the rest can be arranged." the voice continued smoothly.  
To Tsuna's dismay, he realized he could not move. He looked around and saw the rest were having the same difficulties. Suddenly to his shock, he noticed the sparkling powder, emanating from above. This...he recognized this, from the Future! What? They weren't Arcobaleno. Yet. Then why couldn't he move..? He gritted his teeth. This was a grave situation, and this time Reborn wasn't there to help him.

He could see all his comrades and friends suffering, they could hardly breathe, let alone talk. "You all quieted down a bit, I see? Well then. I think I can reveal myself now." as he stepped in closer to the light, his features came into view. A checker tattoo and an iron hat covered his face and head. "C-checker-face.." Tsuna grounded out in complete loathing. "Haha! Look at you, Vongola Decimo, Giotto's beloved ancestor. I knew him, a powerful man, but really lacking. Do you know why? Because.." He held out his gloved hands. "No one, not Giotto, not Byakuran-" "hey!" "- not even sepire could ever own this power, the power of the tri-ni-sette." Checkerface smiled. "now I must turn you all into Arcobaleno, and begin a new cycle of the strongest!" To Tsuna's and everyone's horror, the pacifiers began to spiral in a whirl of colour, and head straight to their necks. BAM! Suddenly the marble pillar crumbled and fell, right onto the pedestal, and the pacifiers fell to the floor with a clink. A slow purple mist entered the room, and cleared. "Mind we gate crash the party?" Said the voice, who turned out to be no other but Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro, who both had KILL written all over their faces.

**Hey so that was the first chapter please review and blog and nag all your friends to read and force it on people **

**This is pretty much my version of the Arcobaleno arc, hope you all liked it **


	2. Fight

With the anti tri-ni-sette destroyed, they were able to move again. "Hibari-san? Chrome? What? How..?" Tsuna gasped. "Mukuro sama, boss! I came to help." Chrome answered, her face suddenly changing from her psycho killer face mode to her normal self. "you all get bitten to death by me, not by someone else." Hibari said bluntly. He raised his tonfa at Checkerface. "hey you. fight me."

Checkerface chuckled. "you may want to reconsider your decision to save your companions, as you and that silly little girl will soon be joining them." SHING! He dodged the sharp swipe made by Chrome 's spear. "it's over, Checkerface." Tsuna responded, as Byakuran, Xanxus, Enma and Mukuro walked towards him, their grips tightening on their weapons. Raising an eyebrow, he answered "I don't think so." He raised a gloved hand, and suddenly many masked vindice entered the room, brandishing their chains.

"w-what?" Tsuna pointed at the Vindice. "I thought you were all against him!" "not so." Checkerface grinned. "they're under my control. They attempted to ambush me and put an end to this "evil human sacrifice" ritual as they so brazenly put it. I quickly subdued them of course. You can fight them, but there's no use. They are too strong for you." "cut the talk." Tsuna replied savagely. "We've defeated them before, and we'll do it again. Give back the Arcobaleno!" The smile dropped from his face. "so be it."

"Everyone! Please hold out as best you can!" They nodded and began to fight the Vindice, who seemed to become stronger than before. Tsuna ignited the flames on his gloves and powered after Checkerface. Suddenly he felt a strong force pull him back. His leg was wrapped in strong chain surrounded by a black flame..! The Vindice connected to it pulled sharply. "Get..out of..my..WAY!" Tsuna seethed. "Zero point breakthrough!" the ice froze the chains and Tsuna back flipped kicked and shattered the chain. "hah!" Chrome's lava pillar with purple mist flames spiraled around the Vindice, quickly followed by Enma's black hole. "Boss! Go!"

"thankyou!" Tsuna called. Hibari and Mukuro were hacking a path through the Vindice for Tsuna to fly through, which pleased him as they were working together for once. Checkerface calmly picked up the pacifers and returned them to the pedestal, which suddenly generated a strong sky flame and formed a barrier, not unalike Uni's. He around and seemed to say mockingly, come at me. "Na-tsu!" Tsuna yelled. "cambio forma! mitenna di vongola primo!"

"wwooah!" He threw the ball of flame at him with all his might. Checkerface merely lifted a hand and suddenly his attack dissipated into thin air.  
"wh.." tsuna's face was a mask of shock. "what did you just do?" "I own the tri-ni-sette. Therefore I also own the power of the Vongola Rings." Checkerfaces lifted a finger. "it also means I can do this." He flicked, and tsuna's attack came back, hurtling right towards him.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he blocked with his cloak. "Their power is my power." Checkerface continued. His eyes narrowed. "But you are only delaying. You will all be turned into Arcobaleno."

You don't have to die for us Arcobaleno,  
Tsuna remembered Reborn saying.  
Too bad, I'm going to save you all whether you like it or not! "Take me." Tsuna said softly, Checkerface raised an eyebrow. "?" "Take me and let the Arcobaleno and everyone go." He said louder. He raised his hand in a handshake gesture. Checkerface smiled. "I'm afraid I can't." "that's unfortunate." Tsuna turned his offering hand up._ X Burner! _

"everyone, MOVE!" Tsuna diverted his X burner in a wide circle. Everyone jumped out of the way from the impending projectile and the Vindice were engulfed in flames. "how cheeky of you." Checkerface commented as he dodged the flames."-But that cheek won't gain you anything." He waved the flame from the X burner away, like it was a bad smell. "Vindice! Capture them and hold them down!"

"not gonna happen!" Tsuna called. Hibari's needle sphere form and Xanxus's pistols imperatore animale combined from one side, Mukuro and Chrome's corpse eating crows flew in from the other. Enma and Byakuran combined their black hole with his box weapon from the front, and they all fired.

**Hope you all liked that chapter! Thankyou for the reviews, faves and followers :) Sorry im such a noob I've never done this before ^ ^;  
please leave a review! They always make me happy :D Just to annoy you all,the more reviews there are the faster ill update!  
Alliando 3 **


	3. The IPresceltisette

As the smoke cleared, it became apparent that the Vindice had taken the direct blow to protect Checkerface. The Vindice staggered and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Give it up, Checkerface. You really thought they could stop us? Now give the Arcobaleno back. Now." Tsuna demanded.

Checkerface gave a low chuckle. "Wow,  
you're really something...Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I remember when you were a hapless youth in middle school. You failed in everything from sports to studies, and you couldn't even confess to the girl you liked. Someone like that could never be the Vongola 10th, let alone one of my I Prescelti-sette, I thought. But Reborn-kun came and changed you. To my astonishment you displayed tremendous growth and grew stronger than humanly possible. Doesn't that pain you, to know that the one who gave you friends and comrades, the one who was always by your side, who made you grow stronger, who told you to never give up, give up himself?"

Tsuna hesitated. "Of course I know all that." His orange eyes burned. "No one should tell someone else to never give up when they've already had themselves. If there's one thing I've learnt from Reborn, it's that to protect someone, you've got protect them with everything you've got. You've got to do it with a dying will. And that's why it's now MY turn to save Reborn!"

"And that's why we'll be right by you."  
He whirled around in surprise to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo behind him. "When did you guys..?" "We called them, Boss." Chrome replied. "We'll fight to protect you too, 10th." "You always put your life on the line for us, so we'll do the same." "Lambo-san also wants to fight!" "We'll always be with you, to the extreme!"  
"we'll always be your family."  
Tsuna smiled. "Thankyou.."  
"There is too much gathering..." Hibari said dangerously, lifting his tonfa but lowered it down again. "But I'll overlook it, just this once."

"aha." Tsuna said nervously, glad that he didn't have to face the wrath of Hibari's tonfa. Tsuna faced back towards Checkerface, who had taken a seat on his checkered throne. He looked back at his comrades and their willing faces. Tsuna gave a small smile to himself. Suddenly he lowered his fists and the flickering flame on his head faded. "Checkerface. I've decided..take me and 6 of us to be your new Arcobaleno."

"WHAT?" came the shocked response from his comrades. "What has gone into you, herbivore? What makes you think I'd succumb to him?" Hibari demanded. "...10th?" "Tsuna, what are you.." "Boss?" "Tsuna-kun?" "Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't think.."  
"_Do as I say_." Tsuna's voice lowered dangerously, effectively cutting them all off. "That's an _order_." His comrades went silent. Tsuna had never used that tone of voice on them, ever. Especially not in his normal mode. Doubt hung thickly in the air.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to see it my way." Checkerface smiled. "Protecting the Tri-Ni-sette and the balance of the world..it's important." Tsuna replied. "Hibari-San. Gokudera-kun. Mukuro. L-Lambo. Oni-chan. Yamamoto." Each one flinched as their name was called. "SCUM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Xanxus roared. Tsuna ignored him. "Please..can you step onto those steps?"

They hesitated and looked into Tsuna's determined face. With a slight nod, each guardian stepped onto their corresponding steps. The pedestal in the middle rose, and spotlights shone on each one of them. Tsuna could see the pacifiers in the middle. "I'm sorry, everyone." Tsuna whispered. The stone-like pacifiers flew up into the air, and headed straight towards to their necks.

Tsuna's mouth turned upwards into a smile. "**EVERYONE! CATCH THE PACIFERS AND INSERT YOUR FLAME**!" he yelled. Each guardian smiled back (Hibari gave an awkward twitch of his mouth that might've been a smile) before catching each pacifier in their hands, and remembered what Tsuna told them when he gathered them to his house.

_**"No matter what I say or what happens, please trust me. I would never betray any of you, for anything."**_

Checkerface stood up from his chair in shock to see each guardian inserting their flames into the pacifiers. An outstanding amount of flames erupted, swirling in a cascade of rainbow colours.  
That is..! That little..how did he know that each of the Tri-ni-sette could be brought back using flames? Did Talbot, his former assistant, have anything to do with it?

"Protecting the balance of the world? Like I care about any of that. My friends and comrades _are_ my world." Tsuna replied, his brown eyes burning in determination.

Suddenly Checkerface felt a downwards pull. Kozato Enma and Chrome Dokuro had combined their attacks and were pulling him down with gravity..!  
He gritted his teeth. Where was Tsunomichi at a time like this?  
He attempted to pull himself up. Chrome smiled. "No." She swung her spear sharply in front of him, which narrowly missed his neck.

Ungh.." Each of Tsuna's guardians fell to the floor; each one of their flames had been exhausted. Chrome cried out "It's not enough! Boss!" "That's alright. It should be enough if I give them my life flame right? It may not be as strong as Uni's but I can try.."

"What? Then you'll die, 10th!" Gokudera managed to utter.  
Xanxus gave a ferocious snarl. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll give my sky flame too." "That's right, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll give my flame as well." Byakuran smiled. 'It won't kill us if we all do it together.''  
Tsuna's eyes widened. "T-thank you." he stuttered in surprise. His flame ignited and his gloves changed shape.  
There was an incredible exchange of sky flames as Byakuran, Tsuna and Xanxus brought out their most powerful sky flames. The pacifiers began to glow brilliantly, and lit up the whole checkered cavern. Tsuna placed one glove over the place where he kept his charm.

"kyaa!" "ugh!"  
"Wha-" those cries were from Chrome and Enma! Checkerface laughed. "Did you really underestimate me?" he grinned, with a twirl of his hat. "You better stop that right now, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He lifted his staff, and suddenly by an invisible force, Tsuna, Xanxus and Byakuran were lifted into the air as if there was an invisible rope hanging them by their necks.

"S-stop.." Tsuna tried to remove the source that was choking him, but there was nothing but thin air. Checkerface looked up in disdain and with a quick swiping motion, threw the three against the wall, effectively knocking them out.

Tsuna fell to the ground and all he could feel was regret. His vision began to grow hazy. I'm sorry...Reborn...I couldn't save you...

"You've done well."

"?" Tsuna's eyes snapped open. He recognized this voice..! 7 adults stood in front of him. The man in the fedora and suit smiled.

"We'll take it from here."

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :) by the way, Uni got told to move aside by Reborn so she's not one of the 7 in front of Tsuna. I've actually drawn a manga page of this, if any of you would like to take a look at it its on my DeviantArt (Alliandoalice) **


	4. Thank You

"I-it's you! The man in the suit!" Tsuna gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Still thick as ever, Sawada." Lal Mirch smirked. "LAL? From the future? And all of you are...So THIS is what you all looked like before the curse?" "He finally got it." Fon said, amused. That means..." Tsuna slowly turned his head in disbelief. _**"REBORN?"**_

"Yep."

"Wh-WHAAATT? Reborn! You were that guy?" Tsuna exclaimed. "His stupidity amazes me sometimes." Lal commented, putting a hand on her forehead in exasperation. "How dare you insult the 10th! He was the one who thought of the flame transfusion idea!" Gokudera growled weakly from his position on the floor, who had somehow had enough energy to defend Tsuna.

"Indeed." Everyone turned to the impassive Checkerface, looks changing into loathing which were apparent on the Arcobaleno's faces. "Stay back, Uni." Reborn said quietly. "O-ok uncle."

"I must admit, I'm amazed. You've actually discovered a way to extend the Arcobaleno's lives and physically cure them of the curse. Not even the geniuses of every single era I've been in realised." Suddenly Checkerface's voice hardened. "I suppose now I have no choice but to kill you all."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Reborn answered. "Tsuna." "Y-yeah?" "When I first got cursed..I didn't know what to do. I thought of every possibility, considered every solution. One day I came to accept it, but I never really did. It was wrong of me to tutor you to help others when I couldn't even help myself." The room grew silent, as Reborn had never admitted to being wrong before. "Nothing is impossible if you do it with your dying will. You taught me the meaning of those words again."

"_**When the time comes to protect those who are truly important to you, you will have a power that fears nothing, not even a curse."**_

_Even if I was the one who said those words, never did I think I would be saved. I was always under the pathetic notion that I never needed to be saved, that I could do everything myself.. _

_I always knew that Tsuna would go to all lengths for the people that were precious to him. But I never knew I was one of them._

"I couldn't say this before, but.."

The shadow that normally covered his eyes lifted.

_"Thank you, Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna's eyes widened. "...Reborn...

Oi wait why are you still calling me that?" (such a mood killer he is XD)

"Let's go, you guys. Let's show the man with the Iron hat that he's picked the wrong generation to make into his human sacrifices." Reborn remarked, loading his gun. The Arcobaleno smiled. "Right!"

**"Viper Mirage R!"** Mammon unleashed his strongest illusions, the uroboros aided with Verde's flame and equipment. **"Bakuryuu enbu!"** Fon shouted. The sleek yet monstrous dragon engulfed the room, and roared. The room shook, and threatened to collapse. Checkerface remained calm, and the curve of his mouth indicated he was slightly entertained. Mammon frowned, surely he had been paralyzed by his illusion? He shook it off.

The uroboros sped to Checkerface, and the spot where he stood exploded violently. "Fon!" he yelled. "On it!" The dragon lunged at the throne were the enemy stood through the smoke violently. Suddenly the smoke retracted, dragging in Fon and Mammon's illusions with it.

"Foolish..." Checkerface emerged from the smoke unharmed, brandishing his staff. "Those low level attacks won't work on me." He swung it and a ball of light shone from the top of his staff, and their attacks came hurtling back.

"Get out of the way!" Fon gasped. Uni, (who had been tending to everyone's wounds) quickly summoned her sky flame, forming a barrier which deflected the attack which rebounded into the never ending darkness of the cavern.

"Tch."

Lal's centipede spiralled around the man bearing the iron hat, gripping him firmly in place. "!" Skull kicked away Checkerface's staff from his hand.

Colonello readied the sniper and powerful shots were fired rapidly at Checkerface. **"Chaos shot!" **Reborn's flame covered bullets headed directly to the mastermind's vital parts.

A grin formed on the usually inscrutable face. His checkered gloves flew off to reveal his hands that were coated with an inky black flame. The flame of night! Reborn recognized instantly. To their horror, Checkface caught every single bullet fired in his hand, which promptly incinerated. "Everything you do is futile, Arcobaleno." "Ugh!" "Gahh!" Lal Mirch and Skull both collapsed to the ground. "You did put up a good show, it was most entertaining. But to oppose me? Your future will be nothing but darkness..!" The black flame manifested around him and engulfed the cavern. The Arcobaleno fell to their knees as unbearable pain spread through their bodies. Old and forgotten memories resurfaced and stabbed at their hearts. The unconscious convulsed in pain as Uni's warm protection barrier shattered.

"Stop..!" Tsuna said weakly and staggered to his feet. "Tsu...na...don't.." Reborn grounded out. He ignored him and ignited what was left of his over exhausted flame. A small flame flickered gently...

FWOOSH!

His flame exploded, the cavern lit up as if there was a million suns within it; The flames began to materialize. A cloak brimmed with flames flapped within.

"Ah!" A cry from Uni. Flames began to erupt from her sky pacifier, blinding and also began to solidify into a figure. A woman wearing the Giglio Nero uniform appeared from the spiralling flames. "M-mother?" no... "Grandmother?" that wasn't her either. "...Sepira?"

"You!" Checkerface's expression changed instantly. "What are you both doing here?" The caped blonde eyed him with disdain. _"We're here..."_ He clenched his gloved fist, igniting it. _"To end you."_

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I've been reaaalllyyy reeeaallly lazy recently eheh ^^" sorry about that! **

**Can't really think of anything, the manga is being really secretive and it's getting hard to predict.. Well anyway see you at the next chap ;) **

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! **_


	5. Past

_**Sorry for the really late update…so here's an extra-long chapter **_

**The original holders of the Tri Ni Sette have arrived! **

"Vongola Primo..It has been a while, hasn't it?" Checkerface said softly, a wicked smile playing on his lips. _"Enough talk. I don't think you are in the position to act friendly with me." _Giotto answered tensely, a steely edge to his voice. "My, is the great mafia boss is losing his composure?" Checkerface smirked, before turning to greet the other occupant. "And Sepira, it's good to see you." Sepira's blue eyes did not waver. _"Checkerface. Innocent lives cannot be sacrificed like this." _

"Oh?" Checkerface tilted his head to one side mockingly. "Clearly you do not understand about sacrifice." he lifted his gloved hands. "Do you think the world would be at peace if the Tri-Ni-sette was not protected? Sacrifice is needed. It cannot be avoided. Especially if it's for the greater good. You would all happily let everyone in this world perish just so you could save these people. Isn't that selfish?"

_"What you are doing isn't for the greater good..it's just you who thinks that way." _

"Hmm, must I change tactics then? If it wasn't for me..none of you would have met. After all, I brought you all together. Do you remember your prophecy?"

-400 years ago-

"S-Sepira! What's the matter?" Giotto asked her in concern. His amber eyes widened. Her normal piercing sapphire eyes were glazed over, as if she was in a trance.

"What's happening? " G ran over. "I don't know...!" Her lips parted, and voice quite unlike her own spoke in a songlike rhyme.

_**"The sea knows no bounds**_

_**The clam passes down it's form from generation to generation**_

_**The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away **_

_**This is the tri-Ni-sette**_

_**this balance must be protected"**_

"Sepira!" Giotto reached out to grab her, but G stopped him. "No, Primo!"

_**"The vigilante's will be handed this burden **_

_**the burden of the world **_

_**21 destinies intertwined...as one.."**_

"Ah!" she let out a sudden gasp, her face pale as if she had been underwater for hours. The light in her eyes returned before she collapsed into Giotto's waiting arms, unconscious. "..G. Contact the others, we need to get her some medical attention." Giotto said, feigning calm but inside, he was shaken. "On it." G replied, giving the pair one last fleeting look of concern before hurriedly heading in the opposite direction.

The vigilante's... was this sudden prophecy referring to them? Giotto snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed a presence not so far from him. "Who are you?!" Cloaked figures brandishing chains slowly emerged. "We are…the Vindice." "Stay back from her!" "We were here to listen to the prophecy that shaman, nothing more." The bandaged baby on one of the Vindice's shoulders answered. "..." Giotto lowered his gloves. "Leave."

One of the cloaked figures made his way forward, but the baby stopped him. "We have taken the information we needed to seek our revenge. Let's go." Giotto's sharp eyes narrowed. "And you are?"

The baby gave a concealed smile. "Bermuda Von Vichtenstein." he paused. "Upholders of the mafia law." The figures disappeared in a swirl of black flames...

"That rhyme! It was the same one that Uni told us about in the future!" Tsuna said, in surprise.

"Your one sole purpose of your existence here is to protect the Tri-Ni-Sette. That is why you were born." He paused. "Why ALL of you were born. So work with me, you should know by now that all of you are inferior." His lips curled into a smile. "After all, I did kill Vongola Primo."

Everybody conscious gave a sharp intake of breath in shock. "K-killed?" Before they could demand for answers, they were once again engulfed into a memory.

Two voices could be heard in the dark cavern in the isolated region of the forest in Japan.

"We beg you, to please help us end this vicious cycle. We shall forever be in your debt." "Are you sure that you are asking this favor from the right person? As you must know, I have retired." "Vongola Secondo is not as powerful as you." "Spare me the flattery. How do I know I can trust you?" "Our motive is true. We want to prevent further suffering." "…And if I defeat this man?" There was a long silence. "...we'll die."

"What? I cannot agree to that-" "I am prepared. Before peace comes sacrifice. Please do me this favour." there was a tense pause. "...Very well. I will contact my guardians." "Even the traitor?" a sigh could be heard. "Daemon is still my guardian." "Soft hearted as ever Giotto-kun."

-That night-

"Leyasu, the children need to be put to bed." she frowned. "Is there something wrong?" As expected of her. He gave her a gentle smile. "Nothing.." he checked his pocket watch, partially to look at the time and partially to look at the photograph of his friends on the top lid. "I suppose it's too late to contact my old friends…I'll wait until morning." he kissed her hair. "You rest, Tsuki-chan." Her hazel eyes assessed him suspiciously; she could tell something was up. "Well goodnight dear…If you have anything that's on your mind, you can tell me you know." she smiled.

Giotto stood in the doorway, fully alert. The sharp intuition he was born with (dubbed hyper intuition by his opponents) was stabbing him relentlessly, refusing to settle down.

He ruffled his golden locks edgily. Unable to tame the feeling, he entered hyper dying will mode. Someone's there; his intuition kept on saying. "Come out." he commanded.

Checkerface finally revealed himself, twirling his hat. "Vongola Primo…no, Leyasu now is it?" he acknowledged. "Checkerface..." Giotto responded warily. "If you dare to attack my family I will have no choice but to-" "I am not here for your family, Leyasu-kun." Checkerface interrupted. A slight sly grin played on his lips. At least, not the family that is in your house… "I heard of you and that Bermuda's plans. To "get rid of me."

Giotto's face paled. He heard? How could have he? Luckily his impassive mask of his hyper dying will mode didn't budge. "I am afraid I am unaware of this. I have heard of no such thing." he said coolly. "You're lying." Checker-face's face was calm, but only just fighting off irritation. "I cannot look over this plot... You have already given your duty of protecting the Vongola Rings to Secondo. Therefore there is nothing stopping me now."

"...What do you mean." It was a demand, not a question. "Your wisdom and strength is needed in the future, to help guide your successors to protect their third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Especially...your 10th generation."

Giotto ignited his fists. "What are you planning to do to my successors?!" his voice lowering dangerously. "That's the time of a new cycle." Checkerface replied. "Of the Arcobaleno."

"..." that term.. The one that Bermuda had mentioned. "Your true reason of being here?" Giotto finally asked warily. "Good question." Checkerface answered. "I am going to seal you..." "What?" His honey gold eyes widened."-In the Vongola Rings."

Giotto's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to have to refuse." he said bluntly. Checkerface was about to say something before he was cut off by a small creak, and then a voice.

"Leyasu?"

Giotto froze, all colour drained from his face. "-T-Tsuki-chan?" He stuttered in alarm. She opened the sliding doors to the secluded office, rubbing her eyes. "It's late...What are you doing up-"

"TSUKI!" Tsukiyama frowned incredulously at the sight of Giotto in full uniform, his glowing ambers wide, face paralysed in shock. There was another man in the room with him, wearing an iron hat and checkered clothes. "Leyasu? Who is this man..?"

Checkerface's grin widened.

**Perfect.**

**Even the strongest men have their weaknesses...**

Checkerface grabbed her by the wrist and placed his staff on her neck in under a second. "What are y-mmmpf!" He covered her mouth. "Wha- what do you think you're doing?! Let her go!" Giotto lit his flames on his gloves in anger.

This was bad..he knew that Checkerface now controlled the strings to both of their lives..

Manipulated like puppets.

Tsuki struggled furiously under his vice grip, her eyes defiant but fear was etched behind those hazels, pleading.

"Checkerface...release her, now." Giotto said feigning calm, his eyes silently emanating death threats. "Then comply." Checkerface retorted. "If you continue to be obstinate..." His staff lit up with the flame of night. "She gets it."

Her wide, fearful eyes looked back at Giotto. One sentence is engraved into her face.

_Don't do what he says. _

He wrenched his gaze painfully away. "Fine. If you leave my family alone." he said quietly.

Checkerface gave a small smile. "Very well." Giotto glanced at Tsuki. Tears were already cascading, begging for him to change his mind.

_"I'm sorry..._

_Please_

_Don't cry." _

He smiled warmly at her one last time as he felt something wet slide down his face. Checkerface lifted his staff from her neck and placed it on Giotto's. A blinding white light emitted from the tip, lighting up the room. And then the body of the former mafia boss fell…the room grew dark once more.

Tears splashed onto the ground.

Tsuna was rigid with shock. He now knew why Vongola Primo had always had that sad, painful look behind those sharp eyes. The eyes were mirrors into people's souls. Even though the rest of the body may try to cover it up, the eyes will always be honest. He looked up at his friends, broken and wounded on the ground behind Uni.

_"Decimo." _

He looked up. _"Do not pity me. What has been done is the past, but let's make a brighter future."_ The Arcobaleno stood up, their eyes burning once more. The queen of the Arcobaleno and the princess stood in front of the wounded. _"You cannot hold any more people hostage." _Sepira said.

"We'll protect them." said Uni.

"_Let's fight together."_ Giotto smiled. Tsuna nodded back in determination.

**And now you know why Giotto is always in HDWM and can communicate through the rings ^.^ sorry for not much action at the present time. **

**In case you didn't know, Vongola Primo's Japanese name was Leyasu Sawada. Tsunayoshi, lemitsu and Leyasu were Japanese shoguns, so I got Primo's wife's name xD (Although…the Leyasu from Japanese history had her killed BUT NEVER MIND :D) There shall be an extra chapter soon about Giotto and how he proposed to her, look forward to it! **


	6. EXTRA: Giotto's Proposal

**OMAKE:**

**Giotto's proposal**

Giotto stared determinedly at the diamond ring in its case. Today was the day that he would propose to his lover, Tsukiyama. He had moved to Japan for his retirement a couple of years ago after Daemon's betrayal, and upon arriving he had met her.

She was beautiful; her soft light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, the front parts were tied back elegantly. She had the brightest hazel eyes that had that spark of which Giotto had never encountered in those women that his guardians tried to introduce to him. (In that occasion his guardians had driven him to the brink of insanity trying to find a suitor)

There was a knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow, he could hear loud bickering outside. Giotto put down the ring and went to open the door, only to be suddenly assaulted by hugs by his guardians.

"Primo..!" G exclaimed. "It's been a while!"

"We missed you!" Lampo said, releasing Giotto and dropping the piles of luggage on the doorstep. "I hope you don't mind visitors." Asari said happily. "You're looking good as always!" Knuckle beamed, patting him on the back. "Everyone!" Giotto said in surprise. He smiled, even Alaude was there standing at a fixed distance from the group. Daemon was not present, which left Giotto feeling a bit empty, remembering the bitter betrayal all those years ago. "Come in you guys." He smiled in welcome.

His guardians bustled inside the familiar Japanese house in which they felt so at home in. "I'll prepare some tea." Giotto said warmly. He turned to his friend only to see him staring at the box he had left there before opening the door. "Oi. Primo...Is this an…engagement ring?" G asked tentatively, pointing at the case. Everyone stopped and stared at the Vongola Primo, who promptly blushed. (Which was a rare sight.)

Their eyes grew wide.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Primo has finally found a woman?!" Lampo said in excitement, tears were forming in his eyes from joy.

"You were so picky, I thought you'd never find o-" G smacked him. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Haha, I can't wait to meet this girl!" Asari laughed.

"This is exciting to the extreme! Why didn't you tell us you're getting married?" Knuckle exclaimed.

"Hn." Alaude smirked to himself.

"So who's the lucky lady?" asked G, fighting off the grin that was threatening to erupt on his face.

Giotto sweat dropped at the scene of his friends looking at him in anticipation, even the aloof Alaude was looking in interest.

He sighed in defeat. "Her name is Lady Tsukiyama.. I..haven't proposed to her yet." Giotto said sheepishly, ruffling his hair as his face heated up at the last statement.

His guardian's mouths hung open. Giotto winced, he shouldn't have said that. "I was going to do it today-" He said hurriedly, but no avail, he could already see the glints in their eyes as an idea passed through their heads at the same time.

"UWWOOH!"

His guardians began shouting on top of each other, unpacking forgotten.

"PRIMO! WE'LL HELP YOU MAKE THIS THE BEST PROPOSAL EVER!"

"THIS IS SO EXTREME! SHE WONT BE ABLE TO SAY NO! I'LL PREPARE THE WINE!"

"HAHA! I'LL PLAY MY FLUTE FOR THE SERENADE WHEN YOU ASK HER!"

"I'LL THROW ROSE PETALS AND SING! YOU CAN COUNT ON LAMPO!"

"It's noisy...!" Alaude growled darkly, hands twitching dangerously towards his handcuffs. "Calm down everyone." Giotto said. He turned to the eager faces of the guardians. He sighed, feeling a severe migraine coming on. "Aha..I suppose if you wish to…you can help me."

"We'll do our best!" they beamed in unison.

"So why are we spying on them from a bush..?" Lampo asked.

"First impression. We want to make sure she's good enough for Primo." Knuckle answered.

"Shh!" G hushed them.

"Ah..! There she is!" Asari whispered.

An elegant lady in a fine silk dress approached Giotto, her crystal clear hazel eyes shining.

"Oh..! As expected of Primo!" G approved in admiration.

"Waa..she's pretty!" Lampo exclaimed.

"Hm! Definitely a good choice!" Knuckle said happily.

Giotto smiled at her, and exchanged greetings. "Hello, Tsuki-chan."

TSUKI..

-CHAN?

"AHAHAHAHA! Did Primo just-" Lampo laughed, forgetting to keep his voice down. "Shhh! Be quiet idiot!" G scolded. "We should probably go introduce ourselves politel- HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Lampo, Asari and Knuckle had already jumped out of the bushes and were racing towards the couple.

"Hey!" Knuckle said eagerly to the surprised woman. "I'm K-" Lampo put a hand on his mouth and said over him "I'm Lampo! Nice to meet you~" "I'm Asari Ugetsu! Primo's friend!" Asari laughed cheerfully. Tsuki smiled back. "Oh, you're Leyasu's friends?" G came sprinting towards the group and panted "-Right hand man to be exact."

"..Right..hand..man? is that so?" she turned to Giotto, who was frozen in place. "Ah..yes." He smiled. "These are my beloved friends..from the- the- workplace. Lampo, Knuckle, Asari and G. Alaude isn't here at the moment..he prefers it when there's less people." "Ah, that's great." she smiled. "They can join us for dinner later on then?" "Of course..." Giotto smiled but was screaming inwardly. So much for just the two of them...

It was night, stars were glittering in the sky. In Japan's most high class restaurant's preparation room, 5 people were bickering. "I think Primo would look better with this green spotted tie!" Lampo argued. "No he won't, you idiot!" G said angrily. "I think it looks great!" Knuckle swished his wine. "Oi you! Stop drinking! Wear a suit! It's a special occasion!" "Suit up? No thaanks~" Knuckle slurred. "YOU!" "Calm down you two..." Asari soothed. "Uh..how do you put on a tie exactly?"

G sighed irritably. "Every man should know how to do a tie! There are too many idiots here..." "Be quiet." said Alaude. "I didn't take a break from CEDEF for this." "Now, now Alaude. It's a special occasion." Knuckle said. G twitched. "My point exactly! So go wear a suit!"

G scratched his fiery hair and frowned, his boss was sitting on the leather chair deep in thought. "Primo. Are you alright?" G peered at the mafia boss. "Huh? Oh yeah.." "Don't drift off, Primo!" "Sorry..just nervous."

"Hey where do I put this?" Lampo held up the box with the diamond ring. "AHH! Don't touch that!" Knuckle yelled. "hm? Why?" "Because you break everything you touch." G reprimanded. "I do not!" Lampo replied. "Come on guys, go easy on him." sighed Primo, discreetly tossing the green tie behind the wardrobe.

"Fine..Are all the preparations made?"

"THERE'S NOT ENOUGH WINE!" Knuckle yelled. "Ah Knuckle, I think you've had enough." Asari chuckled. "THERE'S NEVER ENOUGH WINE..!" "Idiot! Put down that ring already!" "Lampo..Can you put that down?" Giotto asked, sweat dropping. If something happened to that ring...

"Heehhyy there's a bottle~" Knuckle mumbled, crashing into Lampo. "Uwah!" Lampo bumped into Asari, who fell into Alaude who finally lost it and attacked Lampo viciously, and the ring flew from his grasp.

The box flew through the air rather spectacularly past the shell shocked face of Giotto, both hands on the sides of his head in horror. "AH! THE RING! THE RIIING!" Lampo yelled. G jumped up, but missed. "TCH! UGETSU! GRAB IT!" Asari and Knuckle both leapt for it but they both bashed their heads together in their haste. Alaude quickly jumped onto the table and made a sharp swipe for it, only to miss it by a hairs breadth as it flew out the open windows of the restaurant.

The group stared, dumbfounded. "Ah!" Giotto ran over to the window and jumped after it without a second thought. "Primo!" The guardians shouted in horror. They rushed to the wide marble balcony, knocking over the bunch of roses in the porcelain vase.

There was a sudden explosion of flames from below. Giotto had entered hyper dying will mode and held the box and roses safely in his gloves. "It's alright guys!" he called in relief. "Primo!" G yelled. "Don't scare us like that!" suddenly his eyes grew wide and he stopped mid-rant.

Giotto turned and looked down, only to see his to-be fiancée, hands over her mouth in shock.

"Shoot!" She had seen Primo in hyper dying will mode, flying! Looking at Giotto's expression, he was suffering a minor heart attack. They needed to distract her, quick! "Aahh~! Uh U-Ugetsu! Play something on your flute!" G stammered, clearly at his last resort.

Asari quickly grabbed his flute from its case and played the romantic evening piece he had been saving for the proposal. "What do we do?! She can still see Primo!" Lampo asked the flustered G. "Uuh, throw rose petals! Like a smokescreen! I think we have enough to cover him so he can escape.."

Knuckle was already on it, furiously throwing rose petals everywhere. Lampo grabbed the box and dumped its contents on top of the couple below.

• **Giotto's perspective •**

As he jumped from the windowsill, the only thing that was going through his mind was to get the box, no matter what. He lit his flames and grabbed the falling ring.

"Got it!" he sighed in relief. "Oh!" A vase fell from above and he caught it. Roses? He looked up at the alarmed faces from the balcony and called "It's alright guys!"

I should probably go back up..she could be here any minute.. Giotto thought to himself. He could hear his right hand man, yelling at him for doing something so stupid. Suddenly he stopped, and stared, mouth agape, at someone past him. He turned, only to see Tsuki looking at him in shock.

"Leyasu?" she gasped, hands over her mouth and her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh- no, don't cry- I'm sorry-" Giotto stammered, horror stricken. He now safely on the ground, flame extinguished.

Voices could be heard from above, and red rose petals started to fall with the soft melody of Asari's flute. Giotto realized he could probably make a quick getaway, feeling grateful to his guardians trying to make a distraction.

"I can't believe..." she gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes. Giotto bit his lip, roses and box still in hand. His past affliction with the mafia will probably be revealed now, with the explanation on how he could fly using flames. "I'm so happy!" she cried out.

...Huh?

"You really planned this all out just for me? I-I can't believe it..!" She swept him up in a warm embrace, which contrasted greatly to the chilly night air.

"That was amazing! Your friends were helping from above, weren't they?" she said happily, eyes sparkling. (now knee deep in petals)

Giotto looked at his guardians, who beamed and quickly pretended to be hauling an invisible rope. He laughed, and handed Tsuki the ruby red flowers. "Oh! What wonderful roses!" she smiled, her expression lighting up the whole night. "Where did you get them from?"

"It fell from the sky." came his honest answer. The people above smirked to themselves.

"Go on, Primo!" G called. "Do it to the extreme!" Knuckle shouted. "We only have 3 boxes of rose petals left you know." "Give me that!" G hissed, snatching the wine. "Go Primo!"

Giotto got down to one knee in the bed of rose petals that were accumulating on the ground. The soft music floated through the air. He looked up, her eyes wide. His eyes shone brightly in the night as he spoke the magical phrase.

_mi vuoi sposare?_ (will you marry me?)

Tears formed in her eyes once more. She extended a hand. Oh no. Was she going to slap him? Giotto braced himself for impact.

But to his surprise she cupped her hand over his cheek and kissed him, pressing her soft lips on his. He reeled a bit in shock, before passionately returning the kiss.

Lampo wolf-whistled from above, which promptly earnt him a smack from G.

As they parted, he placed his forehead on hers. "So was that a yes?" he breathed out. "No silly, it was obviously a no…" she chuckled. "Of course it was a yes!"

The group on the balcony clapped and cheered in celebration. Lampo started throwing shredded documents at the couple. Alaude simply smiled and went back inside.

It was surely the most perfect night.

**Hope you enjoyed that extra, because I really enjoyed writing it! **

**To my complete disbelief, everything I had written was actually up to standards of a traditional 17th century Italian proposal! (Giotto's time) Even the window part. LIKE A BOSS. **

**Thankyou always for your continued support! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU CAN DO IT!**

_Wedding preparations- _

"I, of course, will be the best man!" G declared.

"I'll conduct the band!" Asari volunteered cheerfully.

"Oh! I'll prepare the food..and the wine..!" Knuckle fist pumped.

G turned to Alaude. "You can make sure no one tries to assassinate Primo on his wedding day."

"Hn. Fine with me."

"What do I do?" Lampo asked.

G looked at him and said with all seriousness,

"You can be the flower girl."

There was a brief silence.

"Seems appropriate." Asari laughed.

"HEY!"


	7. The Will Of The Skies

Checkerface brushed a strand of golden hair from his face, hand lingering near his mask. "Well then. I must applaud you for your persistence. No one has put up such a fight as this generation." A murderous inky black flame engulfed his arm. "Vindice!" The flame extended to their broken bodies.

The Vindice stiffly got to their feet, twitching in pain as the inky blackness forced them to stand. Tsuna clenched his fist.

Suddenly chains flew from every side, hitting and latching themselves to the ground. Dodging the chains, Reborn and the Arcobaleno jumped to the sides. "CHAOS SHOT!" Reborn shouted as the bullet streaked towards the Vindice. "Go! We'll hold them off!" Tsuna and Primo powered towards Checkerface who

prepared his staff.

Tsuna put a glove on the other and a highly condensed ball of flame blasted out, curving to the right before hitting Checkerface who blocked with his weapon. "!" Suddenly he sensed another ball of flame from the left. He jumped back quickly as another shot of sky flames flew past. As he turned his head, it connected with a fist. A long black cape fluttered. "_**Hyper Flaming Axle!**_" Primo shouted and it hit him and Checkerface was flung backwards. He hit the wall with a thud.

Checkerface's composed expression was gone. His mouth twitched in anger. "...How dare you defy me...! I was the one who created those rings! You think you can oppose me, your creator?!"

Grabbing his cane, the black flame ignited on both sides and the flame wrapped itself around Checkerface, coating him fully.

"Decimo!" Primo shouted as suddenly flames shot out from the ground and wrapped themselves around Tsuna. "Gah!" He could feel his body numbing as it started to consume him. Suddenly his binds were severed and they fell to the ground, neutralized into pure white embers. Checkerface frowned and looked back."Who-?" Her Gigleo Nero cloak flapped proudly, her arm was outstretched and her sapphire blue eyes burned with resolve.

"Sepira!"

Reborn and the other Arcobaleno dodged the chains that were firing themselves relentlessly. "We can't keep this up forever!" Fon shouted. Suddenly Reborn had an idea, which struck each Arcobaleno at the same time. As the chosen 7, they had the same mutual understanding, no matter how much their personalities and wills clash they would always work as one.

Skull with his fast reflexes sidestepped the chains with ease, leading his pursuers into the web of chains they had created. Fon and Reborn forced half of the Vindice into it as Lal and Collonello blasted the other half into the chains. Mammon and Verde combined their efforts into binding the chains around the Vindice's bodies, heavy purple locks fastened them. Yuni approached the tangled mess of bandaged former Arcobaleno.

"Finish..us." Jager breathed out hoarsely. Instead, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry." They looked back in confusion. "It's not your fault. It's Checkerface's, and none of us blame you. I know...that you are good people, willing to do anything to stop suffering. I understand your true will." Their eyes were wide. "Y-you...Pr..Princess..?" She smiled, and outstretched her hand gently. "We'll defeat him. Leave it to us." The Arcobaleno looked back in sincerity. "You can rest peacefully now." Yuni tilted her head and smiled.

She's shining..

So brightly

The Vindice managed a small smile, the first they have ever done in centuries, if ever. "Alright then..We entrust our will to you." A white light consumed them, they could feel the flame of night ebbing away. They closed their eyes as they fell into death's warm embrace, finally relieved.

We trust you..

Their bodies slumped together lifelessly, a look of peace blessed their faces.

"Yuni.." Reborn began. "It's alright, Uncle. Everyone! Help Sawada-san and Vongola Primo!"

Checkerface's mouth clenched in anger. "What did you do?!" "I neutralized your flame." Sepira answered calmly. "There are some things in this world that not even you know." Tsuna looked on in confusion. Was it the rain attribute? No. It was much stronger than that...It didn't just neutralize it, it was erased completely...!

"Wasn't the Creator supposed to protect ? But I see you have abandoned those ways long ago."

"..Sacrifices must always be made...to protect!"

Sepira closed her eyes. "Always with that ideology. There are different types of sacrifices. One, in which the solider puts his life on the line for the ones he loves. Then there's the general who pulls the strings and issues meaningless slaughter in the name of "protecting."

"...What's..that..?!" The black flame had manifested itself around him, doubling in force every second that passed. Tsuna winced, shutting an eye as the flames continued to grow fiercer. "You think you can understand the position? The responsibility?!"

_**Crack.**_

Shackles appeared onto his hands and chains shot down into the ground, binding him. The flame of night subsided.

A figure appeared from amongst the shadows. "Have you calmed down?" the person asked, taking off his hat.

"Tsunomichi! You're late!" growled Checkerface. "Checkerface's messenger!" Tsuna said in surprise. "I am that no longer." Tsunomichi answered. Fine particles of mist began to drift away from his body to a strangely familiar face. "An illusion?!" Black hair turned into greyish white, glasses formed on the rim of his nose.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock.

"...U-uncle Kawahira?"

Uni ran as fast as she could, leading the Arcobaleno through the myriad amount of Night Flames that Checkerface was producing. Squinting her eyes, she glimpsed another figure next to Checkerface. As the Arcobaleno drew near, she stopped abruptly. "..Uni? What's wrong?" asked Reborn. He turned to the direction that had enraptured her. "!"

"Y-you! You're the guy who helped us in the future!" Tsuna stammered in shock. "Yes. I assisted you in defeating Byakuran in the future." he answered.

"So you were working for Checkerface." Reborn said as he and Uni followed by the Arcobaleno stepped up onto the platform. "That's why I was suspicious of you."

He frowned. "Why did you help us?"

Kawahira pushed back his glasses. "We couldn't let Byakuran procure the Tri-ni-sette, but we couldn't interfere directly. So we permitted Vongola Primo here to release Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"So that's why.." Tsuna said in a mixture of shock and realization. He turned to Giotto, who simply closed his eyes which confirmed the fact. "Tsunomichi. What are you doing?" Checkerface asked darkly. "Helping them defeat you." Kawahira answered.

Checkerface's eyes narrowed. "_Wrong decision_." The black flames grew into a hurricane, snapping the illusionary binds. Vicious winds howled, hurling everything back and the occupants of the room found it hard to stand. The iron mask he wore began to shatter into pieces, his eyes were black as his flame. Everything around him began to incinerate, the ground shook violently.

"He's going to destroy the cavern!" Kawahira shouted. "What?!" Tsuna yelled in alarm. "We won't be able to get away in time with the injured!"

"Decimo, if we use XX Burner together, we might be able to stop the flame...!"

Primo said urgently.

"Vongola Primo! Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'll lend you my illusions! They'll protect you from the blast!" Uncle Kawahira's flame shot out and engulfed their gloves; the symbol changed to XI. "Let's go, Decimo!" "Got it! **CAMBIO FORMA**!" Tsuna shouted. "**Operation XX**!" Primo stood behind him, and the two bosses crossed their arms in unison.

"Uni, Sepira! Use Mammon and Viper's illusions and equipment to form a barrier!" Reborn shouted. Their Sky flames exploded, shining against the dark filter of the Night. The flames solidified into a large dome.

"Uwaaah!"

**The Will Of The Skies: **_**XX BURNER!**_

_**BOOM!**_ It was if multiple nuclear bombs had exploded, the flames crossed each other in a deafening roar. The extent of the collision had caused the impeccable cavern to be blasted apart in mere seconds. The sky lit up brightly on two sides, one black and one orange. Thick smoke billowed from every direction, and then there was unearthly silence.

**Hey guys! Long-time no see, sorry for the delay ehheh ^^" will Checkerface be defeated or will I procrastinate until I get some favourites and reviews? You decide :D **

**~AlliandoAlice **


End file.
